Fuiste muy estúpida
by feathered moon wings
Summary: <html><head></head>Por que todos aquellos por los que me intereso terminan en el hospital... Ahora tu, si tan solo te hubieras quedado en la banqueta como deberías no estarías aquí... Para ti yo solo era un chico extraño al cual iban a arroyar.</html>
1. Fuiste muy estúpida

**Abril: Aquí les traigo una pequeña historia, les dijo no se ni como va a seguir solo se que tarde o temprano ****surgirá.**

**P.D. Para los que están esperando capítulos de mis otras historias quiero que sepan que no estoy prolongando su creación. Solo… estoy evadiéndolo.**

_¿Por que otra vez…? No logro comprenderlo, aquellos con quienes eh pasado mi vida siempre termina en el hospital por mi culpa._

_Yuka, tu queriéndome apoya en un partido, no te percataste de que un ca__rro venia directo hacia ti, te atropellaron, terminaste en coma, ahora estas en el hospital sufriendo las consecuencias. _

_Madre… tu te fuiste, dejándonos solos, padre dice que moriste a causa del fútbol. Jamás lo menciono pero yo se muy bien, que todo fue mi culpa. _

_Y __**tu,**__ que estúpida fuiste al atravesar esa calle y molestarte en quitarme. No te conozco pero deduzco que si hubieras sido un poco más inteligente, te hubieras quedado sobre la banqueta. Donde hubieras estado completamente a salvo… _

_Al igual que mi hermana sufres las consecuencias. Estoy condenado a seguir sintiendo ese dolor… por aquellos que terminaron en este lugar por mí. Que estúpida fuiste…_

Goenji contemplaba la inmóvil figura sobre la camilla. La miraba desde el otro lado de la ventana en la cual el y su padre conversaban. No podía consolar la escondida tristeza del su hijo, el cual nunca mostraba sus sentimientos.

-Lo lamento Shuya. Ha quedado muy herida, no hay nada que podamos hacer- Le informo el Doctor Goenji.

-¿Y el coma…?- Pregunto sin despegar la vista de la chica.

-Es probable que no dure mucho, aunque… las posibilidades sean escasas.

-Ya veo…- Se hizo un prolongado silencio –Yo… te lo agradezco padre- Y sin decir más se retiro a vagar por el hospital.

_Fus__te muy estúpida, esperare que despiertes pronto, me gustaría agradecerte…_

**Abril: Bueno esperen el próximo capitulo. Cuidense.**


	2. El accidente y tu temor

_Me encanta caminar por las calles, sin tener que prestarle atención a nadie. Los veo a todos, se lo que __hacen, cada movimiento. Pero aunque lo haga no les presto atención._

_Recuerdo haberte visto caminar al igual que yo,__ chico serio de cabellos crema. La luz estaba en rojo para lo automóviles y cruzaste justo al ponerse en verde._

_Yo lo sé, sé__ que mis reflejos son más veloces de lo normal. Siempre me sucede que al necesitarlos, el tiempo camina más lento, todos los colores se vuelven opacos, y aunque no soy más veloz que los demás, puedo percatarme antes de lo que sucederá._

_Te vi, el tiempo se torno en cámara lenta, los colores se opacaron, el tráiler venía hacia ti. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí hacia donde estabas. Iba lento, parecía que el auto llegaría antes a ti. Eso no me detuvo y seguí mi camino. Ambos estábamos a solo unos metros de alcanzarte…_

Recuerdo haber visto al trailer justo antes de que me atropellara, comencé a correr pero era muy tarde para escapar del impacto. Antes de poder estar a salvo alguien me empujo por la espalda, dándome un gran impulso, el correcto para poder escapar.

Caí al duro suelo de asfalto, al tiempo que, escuche el rechinido de las llantas y un fuerte golpear contra el.

Levanté mi cabeza y junto a mi vi tu cuerpo inmóvil y tu camiseta rasgada, que comenzaba a sangrar. Que estúpida fuiste…

-Te explicaré Goenji- Dijo un doctor amigo de su padre. Ya había pasado un día desde el accidente. Frente al joven estaba unas radiografías de la extraña que lo había salvado.

Había caído en un coma al igual que su querida hermana- El impacto del tráiler no la golpeó por completo, pero si alcanzó el costado del estomago- Dijo señalando las costillas derechas -Como puedes ver toda esta área esta fracturada… y en esta parte- Señalo el cráneo –Tuvo una fuerte contusión, provocando el coma. En resumen eso es lo que tiene la chica.

-¿Y… ya han preguntado por ella, algún amigo… o familiar?- Preguntó de brazos cruzados, aunque algo preocupado.

-No no se le han encontrado registros.

-Ya veo…- Suspiró y se levantó –Gracias Rupert- y salió de la habitación de radiografías. Camino unos pasillos hasta el cuarto 113. Se quedo unos largos segundos frente a la puerta. Se escucho el abrir de ella y entro.

-Pii—Pii—Pii- Era un curioso sonido al, cual él ya estaba acostumbrado.

Tenía un largo cabello ondulado de color café, recordó que cuando estaban tirados en el asfalto resplandecía con algo de rubio. Poesía un delicado rostro y en cierto modo inocente.

En fin pasaron dos largas semanas, todo era exactamente igual en el hospital. Aunque Yuka trataba de animarlo era imposible.

Ella estaba allí, otro día sin levantarse, inmóvil como una estatua. Y lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme sentado observando. Que patético… 

_Me sentí pesada no podía abrir mis parpados, estaba muy débil como para moverme, pero ya no podía dormir. Me decidí a hacer un esfuerzo y lentamente gire mi cabeza__, trate de abrir mis ojos y finalmente lo logré…_

_Frente a mi había un chico con una expresión realmente sorprendida, con las cejas levantadas y la boca casi abierta._

Se estaba levantando, realmente, por primera vez pude ver sus ojos de un intenso azul y un escondido verde esmeralda. No puedo creerlo, despertó…

-¿Donde estoy…?- Preguntó débilmente. Goenji se levantó con rápidez y se acercó a la camilla –No puedo moverme- Suspiró cansada.

-De-descuida se te pasara- Tartamudeó aún sorprendido.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Insistió entre dormida y despierta.

-En el hospital- Trató de tranquilizarla.

-¡El hospital!- Reaccionó súbitamente, al momento en que trataba de sentarse –No puedo estar en el hospital. Te-tengo que salir- Trato de pararse pero un potente dolor en su costado derecho la detuvo.

-Recuéstate estas muy mal- Le regañó agarrándola de los hombros para que no resbalara. Ella lo agarró fuertemente de la camiseta, viéndolo con una mirada desgarradota de desesperación. Tenía un inmenso temor reflejado en sus ojos.

-¿Debo salir de aquí? Déjame salir- Pidió, pero al darse cuenta de que Goenji reaccionó asustado se calmó. Le soltó lentamente la camiseta, retiró su mirada y se sentó.

-No puedo- Dijo Goenji.

-No debo… estar aquí- Dijo resignada.

-Pero aquí estas bien- Dijo recostándola.

-Eso es mentira- Le lanzo una mirada fugaz –Si me quedo, no saldré- Susurro.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto confundido.

-Ya no saldrán, nunca lo hacen- Dijo con una mirada perturbada.

-Tranquilízate- Dijo Goenji si comprender nada de nada – ¿De que hablas?- Evitó mirarlo y se acostó de manera en que él no le viera la cara.

-Los hospitalizaron, dijeron que estarían bien, dijeron que no tenían nada- Dijo con voz quebrada –Mintieron, nunca salieron, no se lo permitieron, si me quedo me pasara lo mismo.

-¿De qué hablas, quienes son ellos?

-Ellos- Dijo de nuevo –Mis padres- Finalmente Goenji comprendió de lo que hablaba, sus padres murieron en un hospital. El delantero estaba apunto de decirle que lo sentía pero no le fue permitido –Tu pena no me sirve de nada y a ti tampoco, solo son palabras vacías.

-Lo sé- Recordó Goenji decaído –Me las dijeron muchas veces- Cuando mi madre murió –Me salvaste la vida.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó, _ahora lo recuerdo –_Así termine en el hospital- Se dijo. Giró su cuerpo delicadamente para poder mirarlo.

-Gracias- Dijo fría pero sinceramente.

-Pues… de nada- Dijo lentamente.

-Yo… me gustaría agradecerte.

-Sácame- Dijo con firmeza. Esto lo cacho desprevenido y no pudo más que mirarla tristemente.

-No… puedo- La chica de bellos ojos suspiro –Por cierto me llamo Goenji –Trató de aligerar la situación.

-Yo Corale- Cerró sus ojos y se recostó –Si me quedo mas tiempo no lograré salir.


	3. Una historia

**Abril:**** Sabían que no tenía idea de que ya había escrito este capitulo hace años. Les suplico que me den otra oportunidad con el fic. Se que me tarde mucho…¡Como cuatro meses! Pero ténganme piedad.**

**sakuraa ii albiin A.P.S****… Elsie River. Espero sigan queriendo leerme. Y gracias Alone por darle una oportunidad a esta basura.**

Goenji estaba decidido, pasaría el mayor tiempo que pudiera con Corale. Seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo que le sucedió. Planeaba hacer lo que pocas veces hacia... y esto era acercarse a la gente. Sería amable y hablaría con ella. De cualquier cosa. Definitivamente le debía mucho.

Se paro frente a la habitación 113, giro la perilla y empujo la puerta. Entro lentamente.

Hay estaba ella acostada igual que ayer, con una mirada ausente.

-Hola Corale- Dijo tranquilamente. Ella no le contesto. Se acerco y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama. Después de que la mirara fijamente por un buen rato ella suspiro.

-Hola Goenji- Este sonrió al recibir finalmente una respuesta.

-¿Cómo te la as pasado?- Pregunto por cortesía.

-Realmente es una pregunta que asé que me sienta patética. Pero si necesitas una respuesta pues bien; no, mi estancia en este lugar no ha sido placentera- Puso ambas manos sobre su estomago. Y lo que Goenji vio lo dejo incrédulo.

-¿Cómo…?- Fue interrumpido.

-Ayer trate de escaparme- Dijo secamente, en su mano derecha, atado a la camilla, tenia unas esposas para que no intentase lo ocurrido –Por lo que veo los doctores no volverán a confiar en que me quede acostada sin estas… cosas.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunto con seriedad.

-Si me quedo no saldré- Repitió –Jamás lo hacen…- Goenji la miro con tristeza y trato de cambiar de tema.

-Sabias que… mi padre es el encargado de ti- Inicio una nueva conversación con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Esto se le hacia muy difícil pero rendirse no era una opción para el. De todas las personas con las que podía encontrarse tenia que ser con alguien… tan… tan… no encontraba la palabra adecuada para describirla.

-No, no lo savia- No le miro pero Goenji trato nuevamente.

-Oye, tengo una pequeña hermana. Ella también esta internada. Tu… ¿Tienes algún hermano?- Pregunto.

-No, no tengo familiares- Dijo calmada pero sin mirarle, solo a la pared. Goenji se estremeció creyendo haber echo un mal movimiento.

-Y, dime, ¿En donde naciste?

-En Japón.

-¿As… vivido en otro lugar?- Seguía insistiendo en conversar.

-No solo en **Ja-pón- **Repitió en caso de no haber sido escuchada. Goenji se desanimo, no creería que fuera tan difícil tener una conversación con ella. Después de todo se veía muy amable. No me daré por vencido pensó.

-Dime, ¿Te gusta algún deporte? Yo juego fútbol, soy el delantero de…- Fue bruscamente interrumpido.

-Basta- Ordeno mirándole por fin –Deja de hacer eso- Dijo. Lo vio con sus enormes ojos azules, estaban inundados en una profunda tristeza. Era la mirada mas triste que el jamás había sentido –Deja de acercarte- Goenji creyó que tal vez no le estaba dando el espacio suficiente –No- Dijo dándose cuenta de que el joven no había entendido –Me refiero a que pares de tratar de conocerme, no debes.

-¿Por qué? ¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto sorprendido. No le respondió por unos largos minutos, suspiro y se decidió a contestarle.

-Estoy loca- Dijo seria pero con un pequeño temor a la vista.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto como si hubiera sido una broma –No, tu no estas…

-¿Y como lo sabes? Dame un motivo para darte la razón- Goenji se dio cuente de que Corale no estaba bromeando. No sabia que responder.

-Me lo imagine- Replico con seriedad. Al escuchar esto el goleador de fuego se decidió, no dejaría las cosas así. Con algo de enojo respondió.

-Tu no estas loca, solo eres diferente- Dijo con firmeza, creyendo plenamente en lo que había respondido.

-Bien Goenji, si no estoy loca, respóndeme esto- Izo una pequeña pausa en la que ambos se miraron fijamente -¿Cómo es que estuve internada 3 años en un manicomio?- ¡¿Un manicomio? Simplemente no creía lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero reflexiono… loca, loca era la palabra que estaba buscando. Esa simple palabra la definía -Anda dime, ¿Por qué no estoy loca? ¿Tienes alguna explicación lógica?- Pregunto arrogantemente –Acaso todos los del manicomio estaban equivocados. Yo no lo creo. ¿Tu?- Después de un silencio suspiro algo arrepentida de cómo le había hablado –Créeme así es mejor.

Eh dicho que no me daré por vencido.

-¿Como terminaste hay?- Pregunto.

-¿Entonces? ¿Vas a seguir aun así?- Como Goenji no mostró ninguna señal de retractarse, cerro los ojos, suspiro –Si es así, entones será mejor que te pongas cómodo- El obedeció, se cruzo de brazos y se dispuso a escuchar.

-Bueno… todo comenzó…- _Cuando tenia 5 años, mis padres y yo andábamos caminando por una avenida, ambos sujetaban gentilmente mis manos. No muy lejos de hay, pude observar algo… el tiempo se torno en cámara lenta, los colore se opacaron, el camión perdía el control, nadie se dio cuenta solo yo, pero… aun así no hice nada. Observe como lentamente el camión se aproximaba, no me moví. Yo no tenia miedo estaba calmada cuando sentí que alguien me empujo. Abrí los ojos y todo volvió a la normalidad; el tiempo y los colores… solo había una cosa que no estaba bien. Desde el frió asfalto contemple el lugar en el que hace solo unos segundos estábamos mis padres y yo, en el había un camión volcado, y bajo el agua de color rojo._

_-No, no, no- Repetí cortadamente al momento en que mis ojos no aguantaron y llore __-¡Mamá¡ ¡Papá¡ -Corrí junto a el camión y camine sobre el agua colorada, busque y busque una manera de mover el camión o cualquier cosa que me cruzara la mente._

_Yo solo era una pequeña niña de 5 años, no podía hacer nada. La gente me miraba con pena pero no les preste atención. Trate de mover el camión pero por favor, media mínimo 50 veces más que yo._

_Resbale debido al líquido bajo mí. Me mire las manos, estaban rojas, comencé a sentirme completamente asustada tenia miedo. Mi cabeza comenzó a arder, repentinamente todo se torno opaco y lento, volvió a la normalidad y nuevamente opaco. Me estaba matando la vista, no soportaba tantos cambios de cómo la gente se congelaba y volvía a caminar hacia mí –¡Aléjense¡- Grite aterrorizada. Apreté mi cabeza con fuerza y cerré los ojos fuertemente, quería que los cambios de mi vista pararan._

_Tiempo después llego la ambulancia y me metieron a la fuerza. Los del hospital no podían controlarme así que decidieron hacer la única cosa que podían hacer conmigo… enviarme al manicomio._

-…te sorprendería como tratan a la gente hay- Dijo mirando a Goenji inexpresiva –Anda… sigue preguntando, dime ¿Cómo tratan a la gente Corale?- Ordeno, pero el joven no quería seguir preguntando -¡¿Cómo tratan a la gente Corale?- Grito.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto tristemente.

-A todos les dan calmantes todos los días, parecen muertos andantes que caminan sin objetivo. Un mal movimiento no es perdonado, después de todo, es un lugar para locos… no toman las cosas a la ligera. Habría consecuencias… Ahora pregunta ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias Corale? Anda, sigue preguntando- Exigió con el seño fruncido.

-¿Cuáles?- Pregunto débilmente.

-Te meten en un cuarto pequeño y sin luz, atándote con un saco de fuerza para que no hagas ninguna estupidez. Y te dan muchos sedantes mas ¿Corale, te metieron alguna vez a ese cuarto?- Dijo insinuando que preguntara.

-¿Te metieron alguna vez a ese cuarto?- Dijo después de un suspiro.

-Ya ni recuerdo cuantas veces estuve hay. Para ellos solo eres una cosa que tienen que controlar, una cosa…- Cayo al recordar algo –Dime Goenji ¿Sabes que me dijeron los del hospital antes de enviarme a ese lugar?

-No.

-Cariño lo sentimos mucho- Dijo fingiendo una voz mas adulta –Temo que tu mente se rompió en dos. Descuida, te enviaremos a un lugar para que la arreglen. Claro que dijeron eso- Volvió a su voz original –Yo solo era una niña que no entendería lo que un manicomio era…- Su cara entristeció -Para ellos solo eres un objeto roto- Hubo un silencio- Cuando cumplí nueve años ya sabia que si quería salir de hay arría todo lo me dijeran, me comportaría, seria "Una buena chica". Cuando Salí a esa misma edad, estaba sola, no habría nadie para acogerme. Viví en las calles desde ese día. Pero… jamás se reparo del todo la rotura. Nunca se la repararan- Dijo como si no hablara de si misma. Goenji no sabía que decir, o hacer, incluso pensar.

-Yo solo quiero pagarte la deuda que te debo…- Respondió con resignación.

-Goenji, no me debes nada. Fue solo un accidente…- No termino su oración cuando entro un doctor a la habitación.

-Rupert…- Dijo el goleador.

-A joven Goenj, no tenia idea de que usted estuviera aquí- Dijo obsequiando una calida sonrisa.

-Sí, yo… solo platicaba- Respondió algo nervioso. Rupert inspecciono una tablilla y después de unos momentos hablo.

-Señorita… Corale, que curioso nombre- Sonrió nuevamente –Según los registros te tenemos que dar una dosis de Cariocualina (Perdón fue lo único que se me ocurrió) le servirá para el dolor de las costillas- Cuando Shuuya miro a la chica de la cama se percato de que estaba completamente tensa. Sudaba a mares y se le veía nerviosa a morir. _No, no es cierto, siempre dicen lo mismo, esta mintiendo. Todos ellos, son mas calmantes, me mandaran de nuevo al manicomio, o peor aun. _Ni siquiera tuvo el suficiente valor para pensar en la siguiente opción. _Solo me calmaran para siempre, toda la eternidad. _Ella se refería a la muerte claro esta. Goenji quería hacer algo, parecía como si Corale estuviera atrapada en un callejón sin salida. Sin contar que **si** estaba atrapada por las esposas de su muñeca.

-Eh… se la tienen que poner ahora ¡Quiero decir! Aun quiero charlar con ella- Trato de buscar una excusa.

-Es inevitable joven Goenji. Sino el dolor le resultara insoportable- Levemente el chico escucho una especie de tintineo, al girar su cabeza observo que Corale movía su muñeca nerviosamente, trataba de disimularlo, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para ello –Si me permite- Pidió a Shuuya para que se moviera al banco y a el. Sin más remedio obedeció. Lentamente removió las sabanas del brazo. Ella empezó a zarandearse un poco en su lugar –No tienes nada que temer, solo se sentirá como un pellizco- Trato de calmarla con amabilidad. Claro que ella no tenia miedo de lo que sintiera. Trato de soltar su mano derecha bruscamente, estaba perdiendo el control.

-Corale, ¡Corale!- Finalmente ella lo volteo a ver, estaba asustada. Movió su boca sin hacer sonido alguno, articulo suplicantemente las palabras "Por favor" la miro afligidamente. Repentinamente algo cambio en su mirada, Goenji no supo que fue, pero ella cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó las sabanas con tensión.

-Muy bieen- Felicito el doctor por la repentina rendición –No tardare- El delantero de fuego miro sus manos tensionadas y antes de que recibiera la inyección, se acerco y deslizo sus dedos bajo los de ella. Al sentir el contacto, tomo la mano del chico rápidamente y la apretó.

_Sentí como el metal traspasaba mi piel, y una detestable presión al soltarme el frió liquido en __mi cuerpo, era algo que hace mucho que no había sentido. Estruje fuertemente la mano de Goenji y no la solté, me afeare a el. Me daba miedo recordar todo el tiempo que perdí en aquel lugar._

-Listo, vez no paso nada. Te sentirás un poco cansada, pero descuida despertaras en unas horas- Dijo, miro su reloj y se sorprendió –Chicos me tengo que ir, tengo una emergencia de tiempo- Salio del cuarto.

-Corale…- Susurro al ver que seguía en la misma posición –Corale… ya termino.

_Sentí una gran pesadez en mi cuerpo, no pude escuchar lo último que Goenji había dicho._

-Todos te hablan con amabilidad; te sonríen y tratan como si fueras un niño pequeño- Suspiro. _Después de todo… yo tenia razón, me pondrían a dormir_ –Estoy cansada… no saldré… acabare enserada, de una forma u otra –La pesadez le gano y serró los ojos –Como siempre…-Cayo dormida, el sedante izo efecto. El chico se soltó suavemente del agarre.

Salio silenciosamente del cuarto, claro que no había necesidad por que la habían dormido. Estaba cansado, las cosas no habían salido de acuerdo a su plan.

Aun tengo que despedirme de Yuka recordó. Camino por los pasillos y se froto los ojos antes de entrar con su hermana. Nenecito una cama pensó somnoliento. Abrió la puerta y hay estaba su pequeña semejante.

-No deberías ya estar dormida- Regaño con una risa.

-Te estaba esperando. Sabía que no te irías sin despedirte.

-Sí tienes razón- Se acerco y le dio un besito en la frente –Descansa Yuka- Antes de que se separara ella lo abrazo.

-Tu igual hermano- Se acurruco entre las sabanas y antes de que Goenji dejase el lugar, pregunto con rapidez –¿Tuviste suerte con la chica…?- Pregunto sonriente. Como respuesta el solo le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue al apagar la luz.

**Abril: Estoy algo atascada con el próximo capitulo, pero ya hallaré una manera de continuar. Es todo por ahora.**


	4. Dudas

**Abril: Miren que no tarde nada en hacer este cap jaja.**

Pasaron dos días en los que no pudo ir al hospital. El día en que finalmente pudo, estaba decidido a intentar nuevamente. El si que era persistente.

-Ya no puedo soportarlo, el lugar me esta comiendo viva.

-¿Pero que puedo hacer yo?- Pregunto enojado.

-¡Solo sácame de aquí!- Grito a punto de llorar.

-¡NO PUEDO, ENTIENDELO!- Furiosamente salio del cuarto y azoto la puerta. Varias personas que pasaban por hay se le quedaron viendo.

-¡Oye niño! Recuerda que estas en un hospital. Más respeto- Grito uno.

Yo solamente quiero ayudar. ¿Por que tiene que ser tan pesada?

Dos doctores pasaron junto a el mientras discutían sobre un interno.

-Al parecer la niña no tiene registros, familiares, conocidos, nada.

-¿Y, que harán con ella los superiores?

-Lo más probable es que la manden a una casa hogar- Goenji paro de escuchar, se dio cuenta.

Tenia razón. De una forma u otra la encerarían en un lugar; sea el hospital o una casa hogar. Tiene razón…

Con la enorme interrogación en la mente fue a visitar a Yuka, casi porinstinto. Necesitaba pensar en algo y rápido. Había barias opciones.

1-(La mas sencilla) Olvidarse simplemente de la paranoia de la chica y dejar pasar la mala experiencia.

2-(La mas razonable) Tratar de hablar con su padre del asunto.(Improbable)

3-(La mas imposible) Ceder ante sus peticiones y conseguir lo necesario para sacarla a escondidas.

¡Esto es una locura!

-¿Hermano?- Escucho repentinamente. Había olvidado que estaba con Yuka -¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto preocupada.

-Por su puesto- Respondió sonriente. La pequeña inflo los cachetes enojada -¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunto confundido, desvió la mirada del mayor.

-Mentiroso- Soltó fuerte y claro.

-Yuka…

-Se supone que eres mi hermano y confías en mí- Se giro para verle con una cara enojada -¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿Por qué no me quieres contar Shuuya?

Como demonios le hace para saber lo pe pienso. Es muy lista para su edad.

Pensó divertido.

-Perdóname… ¿Tu confías en mi?- Abrió los ojos como platos, estaba indignada.

-¡Claro que si!- Respondió enojada.

-Entonces confía en que lo que no te cuento es por una razón importante- Sonrió.

-Esta bien- Contesto desanimada -¿Pero habrá algo en lo que yo pueda ayudar?- Pregunto esperanzada. El joven pensó unos segundos.

-De echo… creo que si- Dijo, casi pudo imaginarse que un foco sobre su cabeza se encendía.

-Medicinas, encierros, locos- En su habitación, Corale hablaba para ella solla, susurraba cosas sin sentido –Traiciones, mentiras, manicomio…- Paro al escuchar que alguien entraba a su cuarto. Era… ¿Una niña?

-Perdón- Se disculpo apenada –Es que estaba jugando por el Hospital y termine aquí.

-No… Descuida- Respondió confundida.

-¿Y tu eres?- Pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

-Am… Corale- Respondió insegura.

-¡Que lindo nombre!- Exclamo -¿Conoces alguna historia?

-Am… claro.

-¿Podrías contármela?- Lan pequeña tenía los ojos llenos de luz. Repentinamente, el contraído rostro de Corale se suavizo. Mostró una bella sonrisa.

-Claro…- La oyente se subió a la cama y se acostó para escuchar con atención –Había una vez, un pueblo de ciegos…

Por que tardara tanto. Maldita sea, soy un estúpido. Ella misma me confeso que estaba loca. Hay Yuka.. Pensó preocupado, en eso entro la pequeña con una cara de satisfacción. Shuuya soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Por que tardaste?- Pregunto con dulzura.

-Hermano, tu no sabes contar historias- Dijo subiéndose a su cama.

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó confundido.

-Le pedí que me contara una historia.

-En serio- Pregunto sorprendido.

-Si. Y además tiene una sonrisa de lo mas bella- Complemento feliz.

-¡¿Sonrió?- Exclamo atónito.

-Shuuya tu estas ciego- Complemento con una sonrisa. ¿Qué? Estaba confundido –Es que todos estamos ciegos pero no nos damos cuenta- ¿Qué demonios le metió en la cabeza –Pensó perdido.

Caminaba cansado por todos los sucesos junto a Endo. Claro el no se daba cuenta por que estaba muy feliz ablando de todo.

-Y bueno…- Concluyo –Esa es la razón de por que todo por un amigo- Todo por un amigo Se repitió mentalmente Goenji.

-Pero Endo- Dijo aburrido –Tu ases todo incluso por los que no son tus amigos.

-Es que allí esta lo interesante. Todos podemos ser amigos un que no nos llevemos bien. Todos tenemos motivos, y podemos ganar con la confianza que se otorga con el tiempo y acciones. Siempre estoy hay para los que me necesitan, por que se que es vital tener amigos que hagan lo imposible por ti- Y mientras Endo seguía hablando y hablando, Goenji comprendió lo que decía… Eh decidido…

**Abril: ¡Y bien? ¿Que cren que nuestra alcachofa decida hacer? ¿Y cual será la historia que le contó Corale a Yuka? ¿Le habrá metido cosas en la cabeza?**

**Jajaja bueno CIAO!**


End file.
